


Freak Out

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary taken from the following prompt: </p>
<p>
  <i>It's the aftermath of the first time. Sam freaks out about them being brothers. Dean doesn't see it as such a big deal, perhaps more comfortable flipping off society. Dean makes Sam talk about it (cause for all Sam talks about emotions, they are rarely his), and eventually manages to get Sam to a point where he's OK with it. Freaked out Sam, trying to work through his feelings. Complex, loving, Dean, making inappropriate remarks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the above prompt on the [Bottom Jared Commentfic Meme](http://the-rant-girl.livejournal.com/34157.html) on LJ.

They had been heading towards this for the whole of their lives. It was inevitable, unstoppable and it shouldn’t have been such a surprise to either of them. 

Dean lay on his back staring at a water splat on the ceiling of their latest _luxury_ motel room. He felt relaxed, sated, his limbs sprawled akimbo. Smiling to himself he could still see acres of tanned flesh laid out for him, strong hands gripping his biceps, soft moans of encouragement and pleasure filling his ears.

Who knew his baby brother would be such a tiger in bed; such a willing bottom, giving over control to Dean, something he never did in their _normal_ hunting lives. Dean grinned to himself and sighed contentedly. This was what he wanted and needed, close to Sam in every single way possible, holding him, having him, keeping him in sight. He would never have to worry about what he was doing and who with. They would belong to each other in every way and Dean couldn’t be happier.

The shower clicked off and Dean’s eyes drifted towards the bathroom door. Any minute now Sam would come out clean and steaming, skin pink, hair dripping, naked but for a towel. He licked his lips – maybe there would even be time for round two.

****

Sam hesitated at the door stomach churning. He knew Dean was waiting for him on the other side and he didn’t know what to say, what to do. For the first time in his life he didn’t know how to act and he wanted to flee, to climb out of the bathroom window and steal a car, drive as far as he could from here. He felt sick, sick that he made Dean do this, that they have added incest to every other sin they had ever committed for each other.

When he failed at the trials he had felt so ashamed, almost unworthy. He had taken months to feel himself again and when he was finally well enough to move Dean had insisted that they get _back into the saddle_ almost instantly. _Hunting would do them both good_ , he reasoned, _hunting would give Sam a purpose_.

So they had had their first successful hunt in a long time and sealed their victory with seemingly endless pitchers of celebration beer. Sam had laughed for what seemed like the first time in an eternity and Dean had grinned at him, slinging a casual arm around his shoulder as they staggered back to the motel.

Sam couldn’t quite recall when laughing and joking had become kissing and touching. Dean’s body pressed tight against his, their erections rubbing together, hands on each other warm and sinful. Sam wondered why he had never wanted this before, never longed for it. It was the best sex he had ever had, giving himself over to Dean completely, loving the way Dean controlled him, took him and gave him exactly what he wanted.

Now in the cold light of day Sam felt nothing but regret. He shouldn’t have tried anything, he was drunk and out of control, he didn’t know what he was doing. Except that he did know, he had known and he had needed it so badly that nothing could have stopped him. 

He just hoped he hadn’t ruined everything between them because he loved his brother and he couldn’t bear it if they were estranged because of his unnatural desires.

****

Dean knew, the moment Sam stepped out of the bathroom, that there was something wrong. He could see it in every movement that his brother made, see that angst ridden look in those slanting cat-like eyes. He might have known that this wouldn’t be easy because Sam had always been a deep thinker and had always taken everything so much to heart. He sighed.

“Hello lover,” even to his own ears it sounded inappropriate and sleazy but he hoped it would make Sam laugh a little or at least get him out of that bitch face funk.

“Dean.” And there it was, that little twitch of the cheek, a flare of the nostrils. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what, Sammy?” Dean gritted his teeth. “It was awesome.”

“We had sex.” Sam winced and Dean couldn’t help but feel inappropriately proud. “We had sex,” he repeated.

“I know.” Dean pushed back the covers and hoped his naked body might entice his brother to forget his angst. “I was there.”

“Dean.” Sam’s eyes went moist and Dean knew they were only a lip wobble away from tears. “We’re brothers.”

“Yeah, Sam.” Dean resisted the temptation to laugh, affection for his brother outweighing any annoyance he might be feeling. “I know that too.”

“Incest, Dean!” Sam was wobbling on his feet now trying to avert his gaze from Dean’s junk. “We committed incest.”

“Sit down, Sam,” Dean tried for strict and it must have worked because Sam pulled his towel a little tighter and sat down on the edge of his own bed (much to Dean’s disappointment). “We need to talk,” he added.

“Yeah, I get that.” Sam was looking dejectedly at his feet. “I’m sorry, Dean. I never wanted _that_ to happen.”

“Really?” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “It didn’t’ seem like you were holding back last night. I gotta say Sammy, you were a bit of a tiger in the sack.”

Sam groaned and Dean reached out to take his chin firmly in his hand.

“Listen to me, Sam – I liked it. I really liked it, and I don’t give a flying fuck that we are brothers.”

“But . . . .” Those stormy eyes met his, all moist and wide, a typical puppy dog look that Dean found hard to resist. “What would people say?”

“Who gives a damn?” Dean forced Sam to keep looking at him. “Dad’s gone, Bobby’s gone, hell most of the people we knew are gone. I’m damn sure Garth doesn’t care as long as we go on hunts for him, and Kevin would probably get a kick out of it.” He ignored his brother’s deepening blush and continued, “I think he has a bit of a crush on you.”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice sounded a little more hopeful. “That’s so inappropriate.”

“Just wanna see you smile, little brother.” Dean leaned back and let go of Sam’s chin, spreading his legs and letting Sam get an eyeful. “You can’t honestly tell me you never wanna hit this again.”

“Dean.” Sam seemed to have lost the ability to speak. His mouth had stopped wobbling and now his lips were quirking up at the corner, dimples denting his cheeks.

“Come on, Sam.” Dean’s hands were on his shoulder, warm and encouraging. “Haven’t we done enough? Don’t we deserve something? Hell, we’ve tried loving someone else,” he laughed, wryly. “Just seems it’s better when we love each other.”

Sam flushed then, teeth buried in his lower lip. Dean knew without question that he had gotten to his brother that Sam was actually thinking about it without fretting.

“You really want it?” He asked, finally, voice low and hesitant. “You want _THIS_ , with me?”

“Hell, yeah, Sam.” Dean felt encouraged enough to roll off his bed and smooch over to Sam’s, his fingers playing lightly with the knot in his brother’s towel. “Someone I can talk to, someone I can fight with, someone who tolerates my music and buys me pie.” He winked as he worked the knot loose. “Add regular sex to that mixture and what’s not to like?”

Sam smiled then, a real genuine smile. He laid back and pulled Dean with him, nuzzling his neck and running a big hand down Dean’s flank, his breath quickening as the towel fell away and he was as naked as his brother.

“We’re sober now Sam,” Dean whispered as he bit his ear. “And we both know what we are doing.” He rolled them over so Sam was beneath him, big and muscled and tanned, tight abs and pert pecs. “And we are so not talking about this again, okay?”

Sam groaned and spread his legs; his face was scrunched up in concentration but the worried look had gone, the lines between his eyes vanished as if they had never been there. Dean mentally gave himself a slap on the back and bent down to kiss Sam’s mouth.

“Dean,” Sam gasped between kisses. “God I want this, God I lo . . . .”

Dean pressed a finger to Sam’s lips and thrust down with his groin, effectively silencing anything Sam had to say.

“No chick flick moments,” he whispered and Sam’s snort of laughter was music to his ears.

End


End file.
